


Running from the Queen

by Merit



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the character Wolf about what happened to him during The Queen's Army and Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Created for trope_bingo for my free space. I chose power dynamics.
> 
> And my first fanmix, so let's hope it isn't totally~ awful ^^;

You can listen to the fanmix [here](http://8tracks.com/meritmerit/running-from-the-queen).

 

**Haunt – Bastille**

 

And I'll leave you in the doorway,  
The cold evening aches,  
As it leaves in its wake,  
All the memories left by the day,

And I'm questioning why,  
As you look to the sky,  
That it's cloudless up above our heads,  
And thoughts come to mind,  
that our short little lives,  
Haven't left the path that they will tread,  
They will tread

 

**When Ya Get Drafted – Dead Kennedys**

  
It wants a war when ya get drafted  
Trilateral Commission goonies laugh  
and scheme for more when ya get drafted  
Call the Army!  
Call the Navy!  
Stocked with kids from slums when ya get drafted

Drooling fingers  
Panic buttons  
Playing with missiles like they're toys  
There's easy money, easy jobs  
Especially when you build the bombs

 

**And I’m Aching – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

  
I can't wait for long I'm sorry, all I have has left me gone  
I can't stay for long I'm sorry, all that's left kept me strong  
And I move on, and I move on  
And I am aching, and I'm aching  
And I move on

 

**Eat Raw Meat = Blood Drool – Editors**

 

I don't wanna be ignored, oh god,  
When I'm a gun in a fistfight.  
You're chewing with an open mouth, raw meat,  
Your blood drool attracts the flies.

I give a little to you, I give a little to him, I give a little to her,  
I give a little to you, I give a little to him, I give a little to her,  
A little bit for myself, don't put a price on your health,  
I give a little to her,  
I give a little to you, I give a little to him, I give a little to her.

 

**Sail – AWOLNATION**

 

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
  
Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening

**This Modern Love – Bloc Party**

 

To be lost in the forest  
To be cut adrift  
You've been trying to reach me  
You bought me a book  
  
Don't get offended  
If I seem absent minded  
Just keep telling me facts  
And keep making me smile  
Don't get offended  
If I seem absent minded  
I get tongue-tied  
Baby, you've got to be more discerning  
I've never known what's good for me  
Baby, you've got to be more demanding  
I will be yours

 

**Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine**

 

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
  
I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

 

**Wolf Song – Patrick Wolf**

 

Walk tall beneath these trees, boy  
You monolith, not scarred by fallout  
Us wolves were right behind you  
And Lucifer will never find you, oh no  
  
The moon, let it guide you  
When Selene comes, we'll all know how to fight  
Dear Fenrir, my savior  
Come and eat the ones, we know who taste the best

 

**Into My Arms – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

 

And I don't believe in the existence of angels  
But looking at you I wonder if that's true  
But if I did I would summon them together  
And ask them to watch over you  
To each burn a candle for you  
To make bright and clear your path  
And to walk, like Christ, in grace and love  
And guide you into my arms

 

**Claws – Son Lux**

 

You've got your claws in me, don't you? Don't you?  
You've got your claws in me, don't you?  
You've got your claws in me, don't you? Don't you?  
You've got your claws in me, don't you?

 

**Counting Bodies to Sleep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums – A Perfect Circle**

 

Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.  
  
Count the bodies like sheep  
Count the bodies like sheep  
  
Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

 

**Whispers in the Dark – Mumford and Sons**

 

But fingers tap into what you were once  
And I'm worried that I blew my only chance  
Fingers tap into what you were once  
And I'm worried that I blew my only chance  
  
But my heart was colder when you'd gone  
And I lost my head  
Let's live while we are young  
While we are young, while are young  
While we are young

 

**Burn – Ellie Goulding**

 

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race  
  
When the light started out they don’t know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

 

**Never Wanted to Dance – Mindless Self Indulgence**

 

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself  
There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself  
There is nothing you can DO that I have not already done to myself  
Oh no, there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself! 

Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you-  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you  
Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!

 

**Red Dust – James Vincent McMorrow**

 

I will not cave under you  
For my heart is an unending tomb  
I will not trouble your rest  
For my heart is infinity blessed

Someone is ringing a bell  
It chimes through this shimmering shell  
That once was my vision of birth  
Now is my vessel and curs

**I wanna be yours – Arctic Monkeys**

 

Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours

 


End file.
